A flexible spoiler for a motor vehicle having a movable airflow guiding element is for instance disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,891. The disclosed vehicle spoiler comprises an adapter plate to which one edge of an airflow guiding element is connected. The airflow guiding element can be deployed and moved back to its basic position around the connection with the adapted plate by an actuating member between a retracted inoperative position in which the airflow guiding element lies against the adapter plate, and an extended operative position in which the airflow-conducting element is deployed to form an extension of the bumper of the vehicle.
It is important to be able to swiftly bring the airflow-guiding element from the folded-out operative position to the folded-in retracted position, and to keep it in this position for the intended time. Alternatively, it is also important to be able to swiftly bring the airflow-guiding element from the folded-in inoperative position to the folded-out operative position. Such movements of the airflow guiding element need to be carried out an extensive number of times over the lifetime of the spoiler, and are preferably substantially reversible. Any hysteresis losses should be avoided or limited at least, also at low temperatures.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved vehicle front spoiler. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle spoiler having a flexible airflow guiding element that is swiftly movable a relatively large number of times whereby the movements are substantially reversible and exhibit relatively low hysteresis losses.